Dark Rain: The Story of Ryan Harrison
by SubNordicStudio
Summary: Detective Ryan Harrison is a homocide investigator. He works with his sympathetic partner, Janet, and their opposites, Jack and Gordon. His work is bloody, but he gets along fine. But, when his girlfriend is murdered in front of him, he begins a bizarre, alcoholic, drug-ridden, descent into madness. Hey guys, I would like some feedback on what I have so far.
1. Exposition

"You want to know why I decided to become a cop?" I asked. "When I was 15, my best friend went missing. About two weeks after she went missing, her body was found, with signs of rape and three bullets in her back,"

The suspect stared back at me, with cold eyes. He had a moderate build, not big, but not small. The man was suspected of incest with his college aged daughter. She didn't point anyone, but she was in shock. One of her friends proved a bit more useful, telling me that she only saw three people that day, one of them being her father. I already interrogated the other two and came up with nothing. Another problem was lack of DNA, both on the scene and in the girl. She had come to us a few days after the incident, and while there was vaginal tearing, there was no semen.

"I didn't rape my daughter," he said, looking at me with even eyes. His eyebrows were level. I debated the possibility in my mind. Damn, it wasn't him.

"Fine. Your free to go, but I will be in contact with you," I told him. He stood up and walked out. I stood as well, looking at the the mirror. I shrugged and said, "Wasn't him," I then left the room. I found my partner at her desk. "Hey, Janet, I'm going to call it a day," It was about 6:30 and I was tired.

"'K, I'll see you tomorrow," She said. I walked out of the precinct to the active New York City streets. My car was parked in an alley next to the building. I got in and turned the key. The car rumbled to a start and I drove home to the Jersey side.

I entered my apartment just in time to pick up the phone. "Hello, it is Lucas,"

The voice I'd been dying to hear all day answered, "Hey, honey! Are you doing anything tonight?" If it weren't for my girlfriend, I would probably not be sane these days.

"No, want to come over for dinner?" I asked.

She replied, "Sure, i'll be over at eight,"

"Ok, I love you!"

"Love you too. See you soon." She hung up. I put the phone down and started a shower. I undressed in my room and then stepped into the shower. The hot water washed my day away as I lathered my hair.

I stepped out and put on some nicer pants and and a button shirt. I immediately started on dinner. The water started to boil and I added the the pasta. I mixed the marinara sauce with some ground beef, which I started cooking earlier. The dinner was almost done when a knock came from the entryway. I stepped out to answer, and my girlfriend stepped in.

"Hey!" Jennifer said.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, nothing, aside from dinner. By the way, it smells delicious," she replied.

"Thanks," we kissed. I walked her to the kitchen to show her the food. When it was done, I served her in the dinning room.

"Ooh, it looks molto bene!" she was a latin student in college, which she'd graduated at twenty-three. I was two years older than her at twenty-six.

"Bon appetite," I said and we dug in.

After dinner, we had settled on the couch for a movie. She insisted on "Moonrise Kingdom". I ordered it on my pay-per-view. We watched the movie and towards the climax, she put her hand on my chest. I looked down at her and she was looking up at me. I went down for another kiss, but she'd put her hand on the back of my head and pulled me to her. She put her tongue in my mouth and we french kissed. We lied down on the couch and continued to kiss. She took her free hand and picked up the remote, turning the movie off. She was on top of me and she let go of my head. She moved both of her hands down to my pants and then it progressed from there...

I woke up on the couch. Jenny was on top of me and we were both in our underwear. Her breath was steady. I stroked her hair and smiled. I tried to move out from under her without waking her. I picked her up and placed her back on the couch. Putting a shirt on, I also got a blanket and put it over her. I decided to make her some breakfast. The pan was on the counter. I heated up the stove and buttered it. The eggs were in the fridge, I got some and cracked some into a bowl. The fork rattled along the sides of the bowl as I turned the eggs. The pan sizzled when the eggs poured on. I prepared the eggs scrambled with some cheddar cheese and ham. I slid some off the pan onto two plates and walked out.

I stepped back into the living room with her plate, my plate, and two forks. I set the plates and silverware on the table and gently shook her to wake her up. She opened her blue eyes and smiled. She sat up and I gave her the plate.

"Hmmmm, smells really good," she whispered. Jen took the fork and ate a bite of the eggs. She smiled and said, "And, they are really good,"

"Well, I just wanted to say I love you," I said. I looked at the clock and it was about 7:30. I had about an hour before I should leave. "Hey, uh, I have and hour to get ready, would you like to to shower?"

She answered after eating the eggs, "I'd like a shower... with you," she said. We stood up and I kissed her, a long kiss. I really love her. I walked with her to the bathroom and we turned on the shower. She and I undressed and stepped in. We held each other while the water soaked us.

When we stepped out, I kissed her and then she got back into her clothes from last night, while I dressed in a loose, black button shirt and jeans for work. She said bye, and that she loved me, and then left. I got ready and then left my apartment. I pulled out my phone and plugged in the earbuds that I have. Scrolling through my long list of music I found a song suitable song and walked towards my car. The car beeped as I clicked the unlock button and opened the door.

The car rumbled to life, and I drove to the precinct. I opened the door, and walked in. I hit the up button for the elevator and stepped in. I rode to the fourth floor, where my, and the other detectives, have work stations. I made my way to my station.

"Yo, Lucas! I got the alibi checked for the vic's dad. He's clean, was at the bar where he said was. Bartender conformed it, as well as, a few regulars,"

"Thanks, Jack," I said. "Do we have any other leads?"

"Actually, yeah, we do. During the last sweep of the school apartment she lives at, one of the Blues found the window in her room was expertly picked, so it didn't show up on preliminary checks. We got Mark dusting it for prints,"

"Alright, tell me when we got something,"

**Chapter 2: The Arrest**

When I got to my desk, I picked up my Glock off the station and strapped it on to my shoulder. About an idle hour later, Jack slapped the fingerprint results on my desk. A match was found on the database.

"Looks like a young professor did it," He said.

"Well, looks like you and I are doing an arrest," I said back. "Hey, Janet! You coming?"

"Sure, lets go, I already have an address!" She yelled back

"'K, lets go,"

Janet, Jack, and I piled into an unpainted Crown Vic and drove to the university. "So, Jack, why do you think this guy raped our victim?" Janet asked.

"Oh, come on. You serious? I think he was just guy, wife was probably not giving him any, so, he needed some, well, sex," He replied.

"So, you don't think he had any motive, specifically?" She continued.

"Nope, but we'll know for sure," Jack said.

"Alright. We're here," I interrupted. "Lets go," I pulled my Glock out and checked the chamber.

"Ok, lets do it," We all exited the car and walked into the building and got in the elevator. We jogged lightly down the hall to the office of Hugo Martinez. Janet and I leaned on the walls. I touched my head towards the door and Jack kicked it in.

"Freeze, NYPD!" Jack had his gun up, aimed at, who I presumed was, Hugo. He threw his arms into the air.

Janet and I checked the corners and yelled, "All clear," I lowered my gun and pulled out my cuffs. I walked towards Hugo and said, "Pofessor Hugo Martinez, you are under arrest for the rape of Jessica Gregory. You have the right to remain silent, any thi-" As I was cuffing Hugo, he headbutted me, sending me reeling. I fell into the desk, hitting my head. "ah... fuck," I whispered to myself about the headache I now had. "Well? Get the fucker!"

Jack had already started sprinting towards Hugo, who was bolting toward the stairwell. Jack was shouting, "Stop, or I will use force!" I heard the door to the stairs open and then a loud POP sound as Jack fired his gun. I stood up and walked back out of the office and saw the Jack had shot Hugo in the leg.

Janet produced her cell phone and dialed, "Detective Janet Roberts, R-O-B-E-R-T-S, badge number 124453. Requesting an ambulance at my location at the university," she then hung up. Jack had cuffed Martinez and was walking him over.

We walked with Martinez, who was bleeding profusely through a hole in his calf, back to the sidewalk, to be greeted by the ambulance. We loaded his ass into the back and had the EMTs bandage his leg. We then drove back to the precinct.

"Yeah... Yeah Ok... Thanks. Just bring her in for a few minutes, we need her to confirm that she was raped by Hugo Martinez... Alright, thanks," I was talking on the phone with Jessica's parents, for a final statement. Afterwards, I thought might as well talk to the guy. I told Jack to tell me when she was here, and Janet to hang out on the other side of the window.

I sat down across from Hugo and said, "You know, it would save me a lot of time, if you just signed a confession. You could just get your minimum sentence,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"We have the evidence, fingerprints dusted off her window lock match your's, you are one of her professors. So, you gonna say anything?"

He didn't say anything. There was a knock on the door and Jack opened it, "Hey, Lucas, Jessica's here,"

"Thanks, Jack," I walked out, knowing that Jessica would ID him. Jack, the captain, and I took her into the back room and asked, "I know this may be hard for you, but is that the man who raped you?"

She nodded, a tear in her eye. Jack thanked her and walked back in to the interrogation room. I threw open the door, startling the suspect. "Guess what? You're going to prison. You didn't confess either, so you're getting a maximum sentence. Enjoy it." I walked out again, letting in one of the Blues after me. I thanked Jessica and her parents and sat down at my desk.

"Yo, Lucas, nice job,"

"You did most of the work, anyway,"

"Kiss-ass," Jack finished and he walked to his desk.

**Chapter 3: The Next Case**

"Hey, Lucas and Janet, could come in my office for a moment?" Chief Jackson asked.

"Yeah, sure," I stood up and so did Janet. We walked to Jackson's office.

"Sit down, please," he said. "We just got wind of a high priority case. Apparently, two women were found this morning in an alleyway. I want you to go there and take a look around, before they pack up,"

"Alright, let's go,"

I hopped into the driver's seat of the unpainted Crown Victoria, Janet in the passenger's. I pulled out my phone and texted Jack and his partner, Gordon, to me me and Janet at the alleyway. I turned the key and drove to the crime scene.

"What do you got, Martin?" Martin was the on scene coroner.

He pushed his glasses back towards his forehead, "Two girls, around the same age, uh, similar M.O's, and judging by the lividity and temperature of the bodies, they were killed within an hour of each other,"

"Jesus, killed in a pair," I commented. "Hey, Jack," He just left his car, "take a look around, see if you can find anything," I slid on the blue gloves, and asked, "You would mind if I checked the body?"

"Be my guest," Martin replied.

I crouched near victim #1 and checked each part of the body, looking for any wounds sustained, fatal or non-fatal. "Nothing. Do you have a cause of death?"

"Yes, in fact. See these ligature marks around the neck and chin? They're light, so they weren't choked, but they were both hung!"

"Murder, suicide?" Jack leaned above my shoulder.

"Shut up, Jack. Anyway, I'd guess it was some kind of wool rope, judging by the tan fibers found on the body," Martin finished.

Gordon jogged up behind us, "Hey, guys, I just found this," He held up a smart phone in a plastic bag, "in the dumpster back there,"

I asked, "Anything else?"

"Nah,"

"Alright, have CSU do a sweep of the area, and get tech to run the phone and SIM card. Also, see if there is a microSD card in there and run that, too,"

"Okay," Gordon walked off and dialed his cell phone.

"Alright, thanks Martin, I guess. Seeing as there is not much else here, you should take them to the lab,"

"Okay, I can do official autopsy's on our cadavers," Martin stood up and let an officer take pictures.

An officer came by my desk later that day, bringing a report of the CSU sweep. "Alright," I said as Janet, Jack and Gordon rolled by on their chairs and huddled around. "Names. Victim one is a Lindsay Anderson. Victim two is Francis Morrison. CSU found ID's in the dumpster, no wallets or purses, just driver's licenses,"

"So it could've been a robbery?" Gordon suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't think that's very likely, considering both victims were _hung_. The fact that they weren't shot or stabbed suggests that the murder was premeditated," Janet replied.

"It's odd though, they were both hung. Maybe this was a dual suicide or something," I added.

"Until we talk to the victims families and associates, though, we should treat this like a murder," Janet finished.


	2. The Arrest

"You want to know why I decided to become a cop?" I asked. "When I was 15, my best friend went missing. About two weeks after she went missing, her body was found, with signs of rape and three bullets in her back,"

The suspect stared back at me, with cold eyes. He had a moderate build, not big, but not small. The man was suspected of incest with his college aged daughter. She didn't point anyone, but she was in shock. One of her friends proved a bit more useful, telling me that she only saw three people that day, one of them being her father. I already interrogated the other two and came up with nothing. Another problem was lack of DNA, both on the scene and in the girl. She had come to us a few days after the incident, and while there was vaginal tearing, there was no semen.

"I didn't rape my daughter," he said, looking at me with even eyes. His eyebrows were level. I debated the possibility in my mind. Damn, it wasn't him.

"Fine. Your free to go, but I will be in contact with you," I told him. He stood up and walked out. I stood as well, looking at the the mirror. I shrugged and said, "Wasn't him," I then left the room. I found my partner at her desk. "Hey, Janet, I'm going to call it a day," It was about 6:30 and I was tired.

"'K, I'll see you tomorrow," She said. I walked out of the precinct to the active New York City streets. My car was parked in an alley next to the building. I got in and turned the key. The car rumbled to a start and I drove home to the Jersey side.

I entered my apartment just in time to pick up the phone. "Hello, it is Lucas,"

The voice I'd been dying to hear all day answered, "Hey, honey! Are you doing anything tonight?" If it weren't for my girlfriend, I would probably not be sane these days.

"No, want to come over for dinner?" I asked.

She replied, "Sure, i'll be over at eight,"

"Ok, I love you!"

"Love you too. See you soon." She hung up. I put the phone down and started a shower. I undressed in my room and then stepped into the shower. The hot water washed my day away as I lathered my hair.

I stepped out and put on some nicer pants and and a button shirt. I immediately started on dinner. The water started to boil and I added the the pasta. I mixed the marinara sauce with some ground beef, which I started cooking earlier. The dinner was almost done when a knock came from the entryway. I stepped out to answer, and my girlfriend stepped in.

"Hey!" Jennifer said.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, nothing, aside from dinner. By the way, it smells delicious," she replied.

"Thanks," we kissed. I walked her to the kitchen to show her the food. When it was done, I served her in the dinning room.

"Ooh, it looks molto bene!" she was a latin student in college, which she'd graduated at twenty-three. I was two years older than her at twenty-six.

"Bon appetite," I said and we dug in.

After dinner, we had settled on the couch for a movie. She insisted on "Moonrise Kingdom". I ordered it on my pay-per-view. We watched the movie and towards the climax, she put her hand on my chest. I looked down at her and she was looking up at me. I went down for another kiss, but she'd put her hand on the back of my head and pulled me to her. She put her tongue in my mouth and we french kissed. We lied down on the couch and continued to kiss. She took her free hand and picked up the remote, turning the movie off. She was on top of me and she let go of my head. She moved both of her hands down to my pants and then it progressed from there...

I woke up on the couch. Jenny was on top of me and we were both in our underwear. Her breath was steady. I stroked her hair and smiled. I tried to move out from under her without waking her. I picked her up and placed her back on the couch. Putting a shirt on, I also got a blanket and put it over her. I decided to make her some breakfast. The pan was on the counter. I heated up the stove and buttered it. The eggs were in the fridge, I got some and cracked some into a bowl. The fork rattled along the sides of the bowl as I turned the eggs. The pan sizzled when the eggs poured on. I prepared the eggs scrambled with some cheddar cheese and ham. I slid some off the pan onto two plates and walked out.

I stepped back into the living room with her plate, my plate, and two forks. I set the plates and silverware on the table and gently shook her to wake her up. She opened her blue eyes and smiled. She sat up and I gave her the plate.

"Hmmmm, smells really good," she whispered. Jen took the fork and ate a bite of the eggs. She smiled and said, "And, they are really good,"

"Well, I just wanted to say I love you," I said. I looked at the clock and it was about 7:30. I had about an hour before I should leave. "Hey, uh, I have and hour to get ready, would you like to to shower?"

She answered after eating the eggs, "I'd like a shower... with you," she said. We stood up and I kissed her, a long kiss. I really love her. I walked with her to the bathroom and we turned on the shower. She and I undressed and stepped in. We held each other while the water soaked us.

When we stepped out, I kissed her and then she got back into her clothes from last night, while I dressed in a loose, black button shirt and jeans for work. She said bye, and that she loved me, and then left. I got ready and then left my apartment. I pulled out my phone and plugged in the earbuds that I have. Scrolling through my long list of music I found a song suitable song and walked towards my car. The car beeped as I clicked the unlock button and opened the door.

The car rumbled to life, and I drove to the precinct. I opened the door, and walked in. I hit the up button for the elevator and stepped in. I rode to the fourth floor, where my, and the other detectives, have work stations. I made my way to my station.

"Yo, Lucas! I got the alibi checked for the vic's dad. He's clean, was at the bar where he said was. Bartender conformed it, as well as, a few regulars,"

"Thanks, Jack," I said. "Do we have any other leads?"

"Actually, yeah, we do. During the last sweep of the school apartment she lives at, one of the Blues found the window in her room was expertly picked, so it didn't show up on preliminary checks. We got Mark dusting it for prints,"

"Alright, tell me when we got something,"

**Chapter 2: The Arrest**

When I got to my desk, I picked up my Glock off the station and strapped it on to my shoulder. About an idle hour later, Jack slapped the fingerprint results on my desk. A match was found on the database.

"Looks like a young professor did it," He said.

"Well, looks like you and I are doing an arrest," I said back. "Hey, Janet! You coming?"

"Sure, lets go, I already have an address!" She yelled back

"'K, lets go,"

Janet, Jack, and I piled into an unpainted Crown Vic and drove to the university. "So, Jack, why do you think this guy raped our victim?" Janet asked.

"Oh, come on. You serious? I think he was just guy, wife was probably not giving him any, so, he needed some, well, sex," He replied.

"So, you don't think he had any motive, specifically?" She continued.

"Nope, but we'll know for sure," Jack said.

"Alright. We're here," I interrupted. "Lets go," I pulled my Glock out and checked the chamber.

"Ok, lets do it," We all exited the car and walked into the building and got in the elevator. We jogged lightly down the hall to the office of Hugo Martinez. Janet and I leaned on the walls. I touched my head towards the door and Jack kicked it in.

"Freeze, NYPD!" Jack had his gun up, aimed at, who I presumed was, Hugo. He threw his arms into the air.

Janet and I checked the corners and yelled, "All clear," I lowered my gun and pulled out my cuffs. I walked towards Hugo and said, "Pofessor Hugo Martinez, you are under arrest for the rape of Jessica Gregory. You have the right to remain silent, any thi-" As I was cuffing Hugo, he headbutted me, sending me reeling. I fell into the desk, hitting my head. "ah... fuck," I whispered to myself about the headache I now had. "Well? Get the fucker!"

Jack had already started sprinting towards Hugo, who was bolting toward the stairwell. Jack was shouting, "Stop, or I will use force!" I heard the door to the stairs open and then a loud POP sound as Jack fired his gun. I stood up and walked back out of the office and saw the Jack had shot Hugo in the leg.

Janet produced her cell phone and dialed, "Detective Janet Roberts, R-O-B-E-R-T-S, badge number 124453. Requesting an ambulance at my location at the university," she then hung up. Jack had cuffed Martinez and was walking him over.

We walked with Martinez, who was bleeding profusely through a hole in his calf, back to the sidewalk, to be greeted by the ambulance. We loaded his ass into the back and had the EMTs bandage his leg. We then drove back to the precinct.

"Yeah... Yeah Ok... Thanks. Just bring her in for a few minutes, we need her to confirm that she was raped by Hugo Martinez... Alright, thanks," I was talking on the phone with Jessica's parents, for a final statement. Afterwards, I thought might as well talk to the guy. I told Jack to tell me when she was here, and Janet to hang out on the other side of the window.

I sat down across from Hugo and said, "You know, it would save me a lot of time, if you just signed a confession. You could just get your minimum sentence,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"We have the evidence, fingerprints dusted off her window lock match your's, you are one of her professors. So, you gonna say anything?"

He didn't say anything. There was a knock on the door and Jack opened it, "Hey, Lucas, Jessica's here,"

"Thanks, Jack," I walked out, knowing that Jessica would ID him. Jack, the captain, and I took her into the back room and asked, "I know this may be hard for you, but is that the man who raped you?"

She nodded, a tear in her eye. Jack thanked her and walked back in to the interrogation room. I threw open the door, startling the suspect. "Guess what? You're going to prison. You didn't confess either, so you're getting a maximum sentence. Enjoy it." I walked out again, letting in one of the Blues after me. I thanked Jessica and her parents and sat down at my desk.

"Yo, Lucas, nice job,"

"You did most of the work, anyway,"

"Kiss-ass," Jack finished and he walked to his desk.

**Chapter 3: The Next Case**

"Hey, Lucas and Janet, could come in my office for a moment?" Chief Jackson asked.

"Yeah, sure," I stood up and so did Janet. We walked to Jackson's office.

"Sit down, please," he said. "We just got wind of a high priority case. Apparently, two women were found this morning in an alleyway. I want you to go there and take a look around, before they pack up,"

"Alright, let's go,"

I hopped into the driver's seat of the unpainted Crown Victoria, Janet in the passenger's. I pulled out my phone and texted Jack and his partner, Gordon, to me me and Janet at the alleyway. I turned the key and drove to the crime scene.

"What do you got, Martin?" Martin was the on scene coroner.

He pushed his glasses back towards his forehead, "Two girls, around the same age, uh, similar M.O's, and judging by the lividity and temperature of the bodies, they were killed within an hour of each other,"

"Jesus, killed in a pair," I commented. "Hey, Jack," He just left his car, "take a look around, see if you can find anything," I slid on the blue gloves, and asked, "You would mind if I checked the body?"

"Be my guest," Martin replied.

I crouched near victim #1 and checked each part of the body, looking for any wounds sustained, fatal or non-fatal. "Nothing. Do you have a cause of death?"

"Yes, in fact. See these ligature marks around the neck and chin? They're light, so they weren't choked, but they were both hung!"

"Murder, suicide?" Jack leaned above my shoulder.

"Shut up, Jack. Anyway, I'd guess it was some kind of wool rope, judging by the tan fibers found on the body," Martin finished.

Gordon jogged up behind us, "Hey, guys, I just found this," He held up a smart phone in a plastic bag, "in the dumpster back there,"

I asked, "Anything else?"

"Nah,"

"Alright, have CSU do a sweep of the area, and get tech to run the phone and SIM card. Also, see if there is a microSD card in there and run that, too,"

"Okay," Gordon walked off and dialed his cell phone.

"Alright, thanks Martin, I guess. Seeing as there is not much else here, you should take them to the lab,"

"Okay, I can do official autopsy's on our cadavers," Martin stood up and let an officer take pictures.

An officer came by my desk later that day, bringing a report of the CSU sweep. "Alright," I said as Janet, Jack and Gordon rolled by on their chairs and huddled around. "Names. Victim one is a Lindsay Anderson. Victim two is Francis Morrison. CSU found ID's in the dumpster, no wallets or purses, just driver's licenses,"

"So it could've been a robbery?" Gordon suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't think that's very likely, considering both victims were _hung_. The fact that they weren't shot or stabbed suggests that the murder was premeditated," Janet replied.

"It's odd though, they were both hung. Maybe this was a dual suicide or something," I added.

"Until we talk to the victims families and associates, though, we should treat this like a murder," Janet finished.


	3. The Next Case

"You want to know why I decided to become a cop?" I asked. "When I was 15, my best friend went missing. About two weeks after she went missing, her body was found, with signs of rape and three bullets in her back,"

The suspect stared back at me, with cold eyes. He had a moderate build, not big, but not small. The man was suspected of incest with his college aged daughter. She didn't point anyone, but she was in shock. One of her friends proved a bit more useful, telling me that she only saw three people that day, one of them being her father. I already interrogated the other two and came up with nothing. Another problem was lack of DNA, both on the scene and in the girl. She had come to us a few days after the incident, and while there was vaginal tearing, there was no semen.

"I didn't rape my daughter," he said, looking at me with even eyes. His eyebrows were level. I debated the possibility in my mind. Damn, it wasn't him.

"Fine. Your free to go, but I will be in contact with you," I told him. He stood up and walked out. I stood as well, looking at the the mirror. I shrugged and said, "Wasn't him," I then left the room. I found my partner at her desk. "Hey, Janet, I'm going to call it a day," It was about 6:30 and I was tired.

"'K, I'll see you tomorrow," She said. I walked out of the precinct to the active New York City streets. My car was parked in an alley next to the building. I got in and turned the key. The car rumbled to a start and I drove home to the Jersey side.

I entered my apartment just in time to pick up the phone. "Hello, it is Lucas,"

The voice I'd been dying to hear all day answered, "Hey, honey! Are you doing anything tonight?" If it weren't for my girlfriend, I would probably not be sane these days.

"No, want to come over for dinner?" I asked.

She replied, "Sure, i'll be over at eight,"

"Ok, I love you!"

"Love you too. See you soon." She hung up. I put the phone down and started a shower. I undressed in my room and then stepped into the shower. The hot water washed my day away as I lathered my hair.

I stepped out and put on some nicer pants and and a button shirt. I immediately started on dinner. The water started to boil and I added the the pasta. I mixed the marinara sauce with some ground beef, which I started cooking earlier. The dinner was almost done when a knock came from the entryway. I stepped out to answer, and my girlfriend stepped in.

"Hey!" Jennifer said.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, nothing, aside from dinner. By the way, it smells delicious," she replied.

"Thanks," we kissed. I walked her to the kitchen to show her the food. When it was done, I served her in the dinning room.

"Ooh, it looks molto bene!" she was a latin student in college, which she'd graduated at twenty-three. I was two years older than her at twenty-six.

"Bon appetite," I said and we dug in.

After dinner, we had settled on the couch for a movie. She insisted on "Moonrise Kingdom". I ordered it on my pay-per-view. We watched the movie and towards the climax, she put her hand on my chest. I looked down at her and she was looking up at me. I went down for another kiss, but she'd put her hand on the back of my head and pulled me to her. She put her tongue in my mouth and we french kissed. We lied down on the couch and continued to kiss. She took her free hand and picked up the remote, turning the movie off. She was on top of me and she let go of my head. She moved both of her hands down to my pants and then it progressed from there...

I woke up on the couch. Jenny was on top of me and we were both in our underwear. Her breath was steady. I stroked her hair and smiled. I tried to move out from under her without waking her. I picked her up and placed her back on the couch. Putting a shirt on, I also got a blanket and put it over her. I decided to make her some breakfast. The pan was on the counter. I heated up the stove and buttered it. The eggs were in the fridge, I got some and cracked some into a bowl. The fork rattled along the sides of the bowl as I turned the eggs. The pan sizzled when the eggs poured on. I prepared the eggs scrambled with some cheddar cheese and ham. I slid some off the pan onto two plates and walked out.

I stepped back into the living room with her plate, my plate, and two forks. I set the plates and silverware on the table and gently shook her to wake her up. She opened her blue eyes and smiled. She sat up and I gave her the plate.

"Hmmmm, smells really good," she whispered. Jen took the fork and ate a bite of the eggs. She smiled and said, "And, they are really good,"

"Well, I just wanted to say I love you," I said. I looked at the clock and it was about 7:30. I had about an hour before I should leave. "Hey, uh, I have and hour to get ready, would you like to to shower?"

She answered after eating the eggs, "I'd like a shower... with you," she said. We stood up and I kissed her, a long kiss. I really love her. I walked with her to the bathroom and we turned on the shower. She and I undressed and stepped in. We held each other while the water soaked us.

When we stepped out, I kissed her and then she got back into her clothes from last night, while I dressed in a loose, black button shirt and jeans for work. She said bye, and that she loved me, and then left. I got ready and then left my apartment. I pulled out my phone and plugged in the earbuds that I have. Scrolling through my long list of music I found a song suitable song and walked towards my car. The car beeped as I clicked the unlock button and opened the door.

The car rumbled to life, and I drove to the precinct. I opened the door, and walked in. I hit the up button for the elevator and stepped in. I rode to the fourth floor, where my, and the other detectives, have work stations. I made my way to my station.

"Yo, Lucas! I got the alibi checked for the vic's dad. He's clean, was at the bar where he said was. Bartender conformed it, as well as, a few regulars,"

"Thanks, Jack," I said. "Do we have any other leads?"

"Actually, yeah, we do. During the last sweep of the school apartment she lives at, one of the Blues found the window in her room was expertly picked, so it didn't show up on preliminary checks. We got Mark dusting it for prints,"

"Alright, tell me when we got something,"

**Chapter 2: The Arrest**

When I got to my desk, I picked up my Glock off the station and strapped it on to my shoulder. About an idle hour later, Jack slapped the fingerprint results on my desk. A match was found on the database.

"Looks like a young professor did it," He said.

"Well, looks like you and I are doing an arrest," I said back. "Hey, Janet! You coming?"

"Sure, lets go, I already have an address!" She yelled back

"'K, lets go,"

Janet, Jack, and I piled into an unpainted Crown Vic and drove to the university. "So, Jack, why do you think this guy raped our victim?" Janet asked.

"Oh, come on. You serious? I think he was just guy, wife was probably not giving him any, so, he needed some, well, sex," He replied.

"So, you don't think he had any motive, specifically?" She continued.

"Nope, but we'll know for sure," Jack said.

"Alright. We're here," I interrupted. "Lets go," I pulled my Glock out and checked the chamber.

"Ok, lets do it," We all exited the car and walked into the building and got in the elevator. We jogged lightly down the hall to the office of Hugo Martinez. Janet and I leaned on the walls. I touched my head towards the door and Jack kicked it in.

"Freeze, NYPD!" Jack had his gun up, aimed at, who I presumed was, Hugo. He threw his arms into the air.

Janet and I checked the corners and yelled, "All clear," I lowered my gun and pulled out my cuffs. I walked towards Hugo and said, "Pofessor Hugo Martinez, you are under arrest for the rape of Jessica Gregory. You have the right to remain silent, any thi-" As I was cuffing Hugo, he headbutted me, sending me reeling. I fell into the desk, hitting my head. "ah... fuck," I whispered to myself about the headache I now had. "Well? Get the fucker!"

Jack had already started sprinting towards Hugo, who was bolting toward the stairwell. Jack was shouting, "Stop, or I will use force!" I heard the door to the stairs open and then a loud POP sound as Jack fired his gun. I stood up and walked back out of the office and saw the Jack had shot Hugo in the leg.

Janet produced her cell phone and dialed, "Detective Janet Roberts, R-O-B-E-R-T-S, badge number 124453. Requesting an ambulance at my location at the university," she then hung up. Jack had cuffed Martinez and was walking him over.

We walked with Martinez, who was bleeding profusely through a hole in his calf, back to the sidewalk, to be greeted by the ambulance. We loaded his ass into the back and had the EMTs bandage his leg. We then drove back to the precinct.

"Yeah... Yeah Ok... Thanks. Just bring her in for a few minutes, we need her to confirm that she was raped by Hugo Martinez... Alright, thanks," I was talking on the phone with Jessica's parents, for a final statement. Afterwards, I thought might as well talk to the guy. I told Jack to tell me when she was here, and Janet to hang out on the other side of the window.

I sat down across from Hugo and said, "You know, it would save me a lot of time, if you just signed a confession. You could just get your minimum sentence,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"We have the evidence, fingerprints dusted off her window lock match your's, you are one of her professors. So, you gonna say anything?"

He didn't say anything. There was a knock on the door and Jack opened it, "Hey, Lucas, Jessica's here,"

"Thanks, Jack," I walked out, knowing that Jessica would ID him. Jack, the captain, and I took her into the back room and asked, "I know this may be hard for you, but is that the man who raped you?"

She nodded, a tear in her eye. Jack thanked her and walked back in to the interrogation room. I threw open the door, startling the suspect. "Guess what? You're going to prison. You didn't confess either, so you're getting a maximum sentence. Enjoy it." I walked out again, letting in one of the Blues after me. I thanked Jessica and her parents and sat down at my desk.

"Yo, Lucas, nice job,"

"You did most of the work, anyway,"

"Kiss-ass," Jack finished and he walked to his desk.

**Chapter 3: The Next Case**

"Hey, Lucas and Janet, could come in my office for a moment?" Chief Jackson asked.

"Yeah, sure," I stood up and so did Janet. We walked to Jackson's office.

"Sit down, please," he said. "We just got wind of a high priority case. Apparently, two women were found this morning in an alleyway. I want you to go there and take a look around, before they pack up,"

"Alright, let's go,"

I hopped into the driver's seat of the unpainted Crown Victoria, Janet in the passenger's. I pulled out my phone and texted Jack and his partner, Gordon, to me me and Janet at the alleyway. I turned the key and drove to the crime scene.

"What do you got, Martin?" Martin was the on scene coroner.

He pushed his glasses back towards his forehead, "Two girls, around the same age, uh, similar M.O's, and judging by the lividity and temperature of the bodies, they were killed within an hour of each other,"

"Jesus, killed in a pair," I commented. "Hey, Jack," He just left his car, "take a look around, see if you can find anything," I slid on the blue gloves, and asked, "You would mind if I checked the body?"

"Be my guest," Martin replied.

I crouched near victim #1 and checked each part of the body, looking for any wounds sustained, fatal or non-fatal. "Nothing. Do you have a cause of death?"

"Yes, in fact. See these ligature marks around the neck and chin? They're light, so they weren't choked, but they were both hung!"

"Murder, suicide?" Jack leaned above my shoulder.

"Shut up, Jack. Anyway, I'd guess it was some kind of wool rope, judging by the tan fibers found on the body," Martin finished.

Gordon jogged up behind us, "Hey, guys, I just found this," He held up a smart phone in a plastic bag, "in the dumpster back there,"

I asked, "Anything else?"

"Nah,"

"Alright, have CSU do a sweep of the area, and get tech to run the phone and SIM card. Also, see if there is a microSD card in there and run that, too,"

"Okay," Gordon walked off and dialed his cell phone.

"Alright, thanks Martin, I guess. Seeing as there is not much else here, you should take them to the lab,"

"Okay, I can do official autopsy's on our cadavers," Martin stood up and let an officer take pictures.

An officer came by my desk later that day, bringing a report of the CSU sweep. "Alright," I said as Janet, Jack and Gordon rolled by on their chairs and huddled around. "Names. Victim one is a Lindsay Anderson. Victim two is Francis Morrison. CSU found ID's in the dumpster, no wallets or purses, just driver's licenses,"

"So it could've been a robbery?" Gordon suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't think that's very likely, considering both victims were _hung_. The fact that they weren't shot or stabbed suggests that the murder was premeditated," Janet replied.

"It's odd though, they were both hung. Maybe this was a dual suicide or something," I added.

"Until we talk to the victims families and associates, though, we should treat this like a murder," Janet finished.


End file.
